Creatures of the Light and the Dark
by Kiara Angel
Summary: What would happen if another radiant being will live with them and he seems to accept and understand Sunako. Sunako also is pretty close to him. What would happen to Kyohei? eventually Kyohei x Sunako Takenaga x Noi and Ranmaru x Tamao Complete!
1. New Housemate

Creatures of the Light and the Dark

By: Kiara Angel

Author's Note: Hello guys! This is actually my first fic in this anime and I have no idea where this fic is going so do not expect much and I am so sorry if this fic sucks and all but this is my second fic so please go easy on me. I do not welcome flamers. Thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Another Radiant Being

"Sunako-chan, you aunt says there will be another new comer today and she hopes that we would welcome him." Ranmaru announced.

"Is it another radiant being?" Sunako asked.

"Who knows? We just have to find out." Kyohei answered.

_Dingdong!!_

"Yuki, you go get the door." Takenaga stated. 

"Hai, hai, I have to do everything around here." Yuki answered.

"Konichiwa, my name is Hikaru and I will be your new housemate." A handsome guy said.

(Hikaru is tall about Takenaga's height. He had silver hair and hairstyle is the same as Kyohei's hairstyle in the manga. He was as white as Ranmaru and as kind as Yuki but not a wimp.)

"Whoa. You're shining too much! Somebody help me! I am having nosebleeds again." Sunako shouted, panicking.

"Daijobou?" Hikaru asked.

"GYAAAH!!! Stay away from me you radiant being. Don't come any closer or I might die." Sunako exclaimed.

"Gomenasai." Hikaru apologized.

"Don't worry, she is usually like that she calls all the people who she thinks are much prettier than her radiant beings and she always have nosebleeds whenever she sees one." Kyohei explained.

"Oh" Hikaru said, simply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner time:

"Sunako-chan, this is so delicious!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"I will be going back to my room now." Sunako replied.

"Matte, you haven't even eaten yet." Hikaru stated.

"She eats inside her room." Kyohei stated.

"Then I would deliver her food." Hikaru said kindly.

"Matte!" They all said in unison.

"Sunako-chan" Hikaru knocked.

"Arigatou." Sunako replied, opening the door, revealing all the scary stuff.

"Have fun eating." Hikaru smiled.

"You're not scared or freaked out?!" They all screamed in unison.

"Not really. If that is how she is, then let her be that way. There are different kinds of people in this world and she is different from us, ordinary people." Hikaru explained.

"Hmph. You sound like you already know her." Kyohei said sarcastically.

_He actually accepts me for who I am?! How could he be so kind? Why can't all the people in the world just be like him who accepts everyone? _Sunako thought hearing him.

"You sound jealous, Kyohei." Ranmaru teased.

"I do not! Why would I?!" Kyohei shouted.

"Hmm… suit yourself" Ranmaru said.

"Who would even want to make friends with a person like that?!" Kyohei exclaimed.

"There is nothing wrong with making friends with people like her." Hikaru replied.

"Fine! Be friends with her then. I am going to my room." Kyohei announced.

"He doesn't like me does he?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't mind him. He just hasn't notice his real feeling for her. Kyohei really likes Sunako but he hasn't noticed that yet. He is jealous of you for understanding her."


	2. Hikaru vs Kyohei

Creatures of the Light and the Dark

By: Kiara Angel

Author's Note: Well yeah umm… well I don't really know what to say except thanks. Also, expect the chapters to be kind of shorts because I have no idea what to write. Also, expect this fic to be short like ten chapters or so or something like that. If you want me to make it longer then just tell me, and I will make a sequel or something like that. hehe

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Hikaru vs. Kyohei

"Good Morning, Sunako-chan!" Hikaru greeted.

"Good Morning" Sunako greeted back.

"Hmph. Since when did you start greeting us in the morning?" Kyohei stated.

"I wasn't greeting you, I was greeting Hikaru!" Sunako stated as a matter of factly.

"Shut up, it's still really early to be fighting." Takenaga implied.

"Sunako-chan lets eat breakfast now." Hikaru suggested.

"Hai" Sunako agreed.

"Hikaru, can I talk to you for a while." Ranmaru asked.

"Oh yeah that's fine." Hikaru replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another room:

"Why is it that you are acting so friendly with Sunako even if I told you that Kyohei likes her?" Ranmaru asked suspiciously.

"That is because I could not give Sunako to Kyohei because I like her too." Hikaru answered truthfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well that's it. Gomen that its sucky. I promise to make the next one better. Review!


	3. Sunako and Kyohei realizes

Creatures of the Light and the Dark

By: Kiara Angel

Author's Note: Well yeah here is chapter three and I am sooo sorry that this fic and this chapter sucks and all that. Anyways, thank you again for the reviews. I really appreciate the. I love reviews so don't hesitate to review not unless you are a flamer. Arigatou!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Sunako and Kyohei realizes

The five radiant guys and the 'ugly' and scary girl entered the gate of their school. The girls all screaming and daydreaming while wondering who the other new hot guy in school is. Noi entered the school. The girls who were drooling over the guys suddenly went away because they do not want to be compared to the prettiest girl in school.

"Hello Sunako-chan!" Noi greeted.

"Hello" Sunako greeted back.

"Who is the new guy?" Noi asked, staring intently at the guy beside Sunako.

"This is Hikaru." Sunako introduced.

Hikaru smiled at Noi.

"This is Noi." Sunako introduced again.

Noi smiled at him while Takenaga looked at them with jealousy.

"Don't worry; Hikaru is not interested in Noi. He is already interested with someone else." Ranmaru told Takenaga.

Takenaga calmed.

"Sunako" Ranmaru said.

"What?" Takenaga asked confused.

"Hikaru is interested at Sunako." Ranmaru stated.

"Heh! What about Kyohei? Does Kyohei know this?"

"No"

"We have to tell him!"

"Yeah"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, the guys went back to their mansion. Ranmaru and Takenaga plan to tell Kyohei now since they are at home. Kyohei was in his room. Ranmaru and Takenaga knocked on Kyohei's door. After a while, Kyohei opened the door and saw that Ranmaru and Takenaga were standing there looking serious. Kyohei let them in.

"Kyohei, have you realized yet?" Ranmaru asked

"Realize what?"

"Your feelings"

"What?"

"You like Sunako." Takenaga stated irritably.

"No way. I don't have feelings for her."

"Oh really now." Ranmaru said.

"Oh well if you don't believe us but we have to tell you that Hikaru told Ranmaru that he likes Sunako."

Kyohei kept quiet, feeling some kind of anger and fear.

_What the hell is this feeling? Why am I feeling this way? Why am I scared and angry? Could it be? Its not true… is it? _Kyohei thought.

"Let's go, Ranmaru." Takenaga stated.

Takenaga and Ranmaru left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunako was supposed to go to Kyohei's room and give him his pudding that he told her to make until she heard that they were talking so she listened to them talking, horror in what she heard. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

_Hikaru and Kyohei like her?!_

When she heard that they were going to leave, she ran away as quietly as she can.

Sunako knocked at Kyohei's door and gave him his pudding after three minutes. After she gave it to him, she then went back to her room and thought about what just happened a while ago. She didn't believe it. She didn't want to. She has not even notice this and yet the others already knew about this. Though, she had a hint as to why Kyohei treats her a bit differently compared to other girls. Kyohei would actually even come close to her.

_I have to tell him that I know how he feels for me. _

_I have to…_

_And Hikaru…_

_I don't have feelings for him…_

_I should tell him the truth…_

_I would…_

_What would I tell Kyohei?_

_Do I have feelings for him?_

_I don't really know…_

These are the thoughts of Sunako as she was lying in her bed thinking quietly.

"I have to tell Hikaru!" Sunako said to herself, while Ranmaru passed by and heard this.

Ranmaru suddenly ran to Takenaga's room and told him what he just heard. So they both ran to Kyohei's room and told him what happened. Kyohei suddenly jumped and ran to Sunako's room, while Takenaga and Ranmaru just looked at Kyohei with a smile on their faces. While this was happening Hikaru thought about telling Sunako his feelings and so he was also going to Sunako's room. The two bumped into each other. The stared at each other and as if they read each other's mind, they both ran to Sunako's room and knocked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well this is about it for chapter three. Arigatou for reading and I hope that you guys will wait for chapter four. I am also so sorry for the cliff hanger. But I promise to update as soon as I can. Arigatou! Please review!

Chapter Four: Their Feelings

----- Kiara Angel -----


	4. Their Feelings

Creatures of the Light and the Dark

By: Kiara Angel

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update! I was actually kind of bored and this is the only reason that I am updating! Gomen! Anyways, I promise that I will finish this fic!

Disclaimer:

Kiara Angel: (silence) err… well… umm… you see… ehh… uhh…

Sunako: What Kiara Angel is trying to say is…

Kyohei: She can say it on her own!

Noi: Don't be so evil! Sunako-chan is only trying to help.

Takenaga: nods Noi-chi, I am on your side.

Ranmaru: Geez! You only want Noi!

Tamao: Umm… is that wrong?

Kiara Angel: Damn it! Shut up! I don't own Wallflower!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Their Feelings

Sunako opened the door and saw that it was Kyohei and Hikaru. She froze, suddenly remembering what she had heard a while ago. The two guys were breathing heavily because they were trying to outrun each other. The looked at Sunako awkwardly.

"Sunako-chan, may I come in. I need to discuss something with you… privately." Hikaru said as he stole a glance towards Kyohei. Kyohei glared at Hikaru and went inside Sunako's room without asking her. He turned around and faced her.

"I want to talk to you too." Kyohei said seriously.

_Ding-dong_

"Umm… I am going to open the door." Sunako said hesitantly.

Sunako walked to the door as fast as she can without looking like she wants to run away from their conversation. When she finally reached the door, she opened it and saw that it was Noi and Tamao. She smiled and let them in. The five radiant beings looked to see

that it was the two girls. Tamao looked at Hikaru and smiled to him. He smiled back. At this, Ranmaru took hold of Tamao's wrist and pulled her away from Hikaru. Hikaru smirked. Noi giggled and greeted Hikaru. Hikaru greeted back and hugged Noi. This time, Takenaga pulled Noi away from Hikaru's arms and kissed her forcefully. Noi blushed. Sunako smiled at this and went back to her room. After a while, she noticed that the rest are following her. She hastened her steps and they followed her. Getting pissed, Sunako turned around and glared at them.

"Why are you following me?" Sunako asked furiously.

"We wanted to talk to you. The rest wants to hear our conversation." Hikaru answered as a matter of factly.

"Fine!" Sunako shouted.

Once they were all in her room, she closed the door and sat on her bed beside the two girls. The four 'radiant beings' sat on the couch while Hikaru sat on another chair. At first, it was really silent. The girls didn't dare break the silence, afraid of what might happen. Hikaru stood up from his chair and stood in front of Sunako. Sunako looked up.

"Sunako, I want to tell you something." Hikaru started, feeling the eyes of all the people inside the room.

"Nani?" Sunako asked, hesitantly.

"I have feeling for you." Hikaru stated flatly.

Noi and Tamao gasped. Kyohei, Takenaga and Ranmaru smirked. Yuki frowned. Sunako sighed. Hikaru stopped himself from trying to press his lips against hers after he told her his feelings. Sunako stood up and hugged Hikaru. Hikaru froze at this. Kyohei looked at Sunako, shock obvious in his eyes.

"Gomen, Hikaru, demo…" Sunako started but couldn't continue her sentence, tears falling from her eyes. Hikaru sighed and comforted her.

"I get it." Hikaru said, letting go of her.

"I heard what you guys were talking about when you were in Kyohei's room. I was supposed to give Kyohei his food but I accidentally heard the things you said." Sunako stated. All of them looked at her with shocked faces. Kyohei smirked and hugged her.

"I'll bring her to her room." Kyohei said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru went back to his room. Kyohei was still in Sunako's room, comforting her. The two girls were also with Sunako. They decided to stay overnight. The three were in Yuki's room.

"I knew Hikaru likes Sunako." Yuki stated, sitting on the bed.

"We all knew that." Takenaga said, leaning against the wall

"Sunako is still crying." Ranmaru said, sitting on the couch.

"Sunako really cares for her friends." Yuki pointed out.

"Sunako always tries to protect her friends in any way she can." Takenaga added.

"Now, she is the one who hurt Hikaru so she feels guilty." Ranmaru said, sighing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sunako-chan, it's not your fault that Hikaru fell for you." Noi said, comforting her.

"Noi-chan, let's go get water for her to drink." Tamao suggested, pulling Noi with her.

Kyohei stood on the balcony staring at the sky. They were alone now. He knew that Tamao did it on purpose but he was thankful. He sighed and went to the sobbing Sunako. He sat beside her and comforted her. Sunako unconsciously started to cry on Kyohei's chest while he hugs her tightly. They both felt comfortable in each other's arms. After a while, Sunako fell asleep. Kyohei watched over her, sitting at the foot of her bed. Minutes past and he started to feel sleepy until he fell beside Sunako and slept.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noi and Tamao smiled as they peeked through the door. They closed the door and went to their rooms to sleep too. Takenaga and Ranmaru left Yuki's room and saw the two girls walking towards their direction. They all faced each other but continued walking on like they never saw each other. They all felt awkward after what happened a while ago, especially, Noi and Takenaga who both tried to ignore each other's eyes. Tamao and Ranmaru just look each other in the eye and looked away immediately. It was awkward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I should put a warning since that I might not update soon because I am going to study abroad for the whole vacation. Please wait patiently. Arigatou! This also might be a short fic. Sorry again to all my fans who supported this fic. Lots of love from me! (winks)

----- Kiara Angel/Dark Kiara Angel/Dark Angel Kiara -----


	5. Sincerity, Truth, and Purity

Creature of the Light and the Dark

By: Kiara Angel

Disclaimer: I own Hikaru…

Author's Note: Oh shit! I am so sorry that I haven't updated for like… forever. As you all know, I went away for my summer vacation. Not only that, school has been hectic and what is worse… the tests are near. I am really sorry. Also, I would like to say congratulations to Tomoko Hayakawa for a very successful anime/manga. Yaaaaaay! We all love Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge! Also, this has not been BETA-ed so bear with my mistakes. Thank you! This chapter is so damn random so sorry! Thank you again! Please review! Review! Yaaaay! This chapter is dedicated to all the pairings! Yaaaay! Please review! Thank you again!!! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Sincerity, Truth, and Purity

It was morning already and Kyohei just woke up, finding himself still in Sunako's room. He smiled. Kyohei kissed Sunako's forehead and stood up. He walked towards the door and left Sunako in her room, sleeping peacefully.

_You don't need to cook breakfast today. You deserve to rest, my dear Sunako._

He walked towards the kitchen and there he found Tamao and Noi already making breakfast. He laughed at this. They turned around and saw him laughing. "You guys look like house wives." At this, the two laughed. Suddenly, Takenaga and Ranmaru entered the kitchen and the two became silent, leaving Kyohei puzzled. Tamao and Noi frowned and sighed. Takenaga and Ranmaru kept on glancing at them, while they were eating their breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Breakfast:

Hikaru went to Sunako and tapped her at the back. Sunako turned around and she was surprised to see that Hikaru was there. She then looked at Kyohei who was staring at them. Sunako sighed.

"yes?" Sunako asked.

"If you love Kyohei, tell him already. Let's just be friends okay?" Hikaru whispered.

Sunako's eyes widened. She would never have expected that Hikaru was not mad at her. She thought that Hikaru got hurt because of her. Sunako wanted to ask Hikaru why he was talking to her so she collected all of her strength to ask.

"Hikaru, you are not mad at me?" Sunako asked.

"No, why should I?"

"well…"

"Its not your fault that you fell in love with Kyohei and not me." Hikaru interrupted.

Sunako nodded.

"So lets just be friends okay?" Hikaru smiled and tapped her head.

Sunako smiled.

Hikaru laughed.

Kyohei watched them. He was happy that Hikaru was not mad at Sunako. Kyohei walked forward and looked at Sunako. Sunako smiled at him and he smiled back. Hikaru watched them in jealousy and in defeat. He then gave a sad smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:00pm

Noi and Tamao were in the kitchen baking cake for no reason. They just felt like it. Tamao also taught Noi how to cook. She might not be as good as Sunako, but she still cooks pretty well. Sunako went in and saw them baking. She smiled and helped them bake the cake. She was very happy. She knew she changed a lot but she didn't care. She is also getting used to all the creatures of the light.

"Sunako-chan, lets stay like this okay?" Noi suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sunako asked, puzzled.

"Being a lady is fun isn't it, Sunako-chan?" Tamao said.

Sunako nodded.

"Waah! I am so happy, Sunako-chan! You finally realized that you are a great lady" Noi exclaimed, tears of joy coming out from her eyes.

Tamao laughed at this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takenaga and Ranmaru were inside Kyohei's room. Sitting on the couch, Ranmaru rested his feet on the table while Takenaga was standing. Kyohei was sitting on his bed.

"Is there something wrong with you guys?" Kyohei asked

"Noi" Takenaga whispered.

Ranmaru smirked

"Its not like I love Tamao or anything."

Kyohei laughed at this.

"You know, if you guys don't talk to them you guys really wont have a chance. Oh and don't forget that Noi has a lot of guys waiting for her to notice them. Tamao is really pretty too. If she decides to give up on you Ranmaru, what would you do? I mean her parents can just practically pick a family that's richer than yours."

Ranmaru's eyes widened and Takenaga sighed.

As they were going out of Kyohei's room, they bumped into the girls. Kyohei smiled at Sunako and she smiled back. Takenaga glanced at Noi and saw her eyes. Takenaga's eyes widened at what he saw. Pain was visible in her eyes and she was teary-eyed too.

Ranmaru was also shocked at what he saw. Tamao's eyes were filled with tears.

"Sunako, feed me that cake u baked a while ago." Kyohei said.

"uh-huh" Sunako hesitated.

Kyohei and Sunako walked away together while Kyohei's arm was wrapped around Sunako's waist. Sunako smiled at this. Ranmaru got his handkerchief and offered it to Tamao and she, to Ranmaru's relief, accepted it. When she was done crying, she put the handkerchief inside her bag.

" I'm really sorry for bothering you and I will give your handkerchief back to you tomorrow. You don't have to worry about me. I'll tell my parents that…"

"I love you" Ranmaru interrupted.

Tamao's eyes widened because of the shock.

"Its alright. I don't want to force you to love me anymore."

"You're not forcing me to love you and you did nothing wrong and I really do love you"

"No…"

At this, Ranmaru pulled her wrist and held her in his arms. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was shocked. He smiled and kissed her. It was not like the kiss that he shared with his other women but it was different. It was gentle and he liked it.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what? I was the one who kissed you didn't I? I know that you think I am only playing with you but I am willing to leave my other women for you and it's the truth."

Tamao smiled and reached up to kiss Ranmaru. Ranmaru kissed her back and held her like he would never be able to hold her again. He didn't want her to cry. It pains him to know that she is in sorrow. They finally let go after a while and saw that they were alone.

"Noi-chan?"

"Its fine. Don't worry, I will kill Takenaga if he hurts Noi"

Tamao smiled and Ranmaru glanced at her. He smiled too and faced her.

"Do you mind if I kiss you again?" Ranmaru said as he was leaning down to kiss her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Its so nice to have a guy who loves you so much. Sunako is so much loved by Kyohei and Tamao is unbelievably happy with Ranmaru. I wish I was happy like them. _Noi thought.

"What are you thinking?" A voice she knew so well.

She turned around and it was confirmed that the voice belonged to the guy who she loved. Takenaga walked to her and hugged her. Noi froze.

"I'm sorry… Noi, do you still love me after what I did to you? Forgive me… I need you more than you think… no… I love you… please stay by my side… don't leave me…"

Noi smiled and hugged him back.

"Yes, I still love you no matter what and I will stay by your side. I wont leave you."

Takenaga smiled and he gently pulled her apart from him and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Takenaga smiled.

"What were you thinking a while ago?"

Noi laughed.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"Its so nice to have a guy who loves you so much. Sunako is so much loved by Kyohei and Tamao is unbelievably happy with Ranmaru. I wish I was happy like them."

Takenaga sadly smiled at this. He was thinking of how much he hurt her.

"I'm sorry."

"What's done is done. Besides, I already forgave you."

Takenaga couldn't help but smile. He grabbed her and brushed his lips to hers. Noi was surprised, but still enjoyed it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sunako, these are so great!" Kyohei exclaimed, eating a slice of strawberry cake.

Sunako smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

Kyohei stood up and walked to her. He raised her chin and kissed it. Sunako kissed him back. Kyohei was surprised but he didn't care. When they broke apart they smiled to each other.

"I love you, Sunako"

"I don't know how to say something like that but I do feel the same way."

Kyohei laughed and kissed her again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OMG!! I can't believe it!! I finally finished it! After that long wait!! I am so sorry but sadly this is the last chapter. I love you guys and thanks for supporting me!! Oh yah! I love reviews!! Don't forget to review one last time for this fic!! It's the last chapter!! This fic is now complete!! Love you guys!

xxx Kiara Angel xxx


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello guys!! This fic is finished but then I really want to say some very important stuff like saying thank you to those people who read and reviewed and supported this fic until the end. So the following pen names are those who reviewed. Thanks a lot for all your very inspiring reviews!

La Nina

NerdSavvy

Iamdevishangel

FS. Rain

LATz

Vicki

Higher than Sky High

Corky22

Fallendemise21

The next thing I want to say… well… ask really… is that if you want a sequel for this fic or do you want this fic to end like this?

Please submit your votes as a review so that I will be able to count your answers and decide. I was thinking if you also want a solo fic for the other pairings. I mean the continuation of their very short love story in this fic. (Ranmaru x Tamao and Takenaga x Noi and Kyohei x Sunako)

If you want a continuation of this pairing only or so, please tell me and send it as a review.

I love you guys and please read my other fics and please continue to support me. Thank you again and please also read my fics to come.

Kiara Angel 


	7. Author's Note 2

Hey Guys

Hey Guys!! This is just a warning that yes I am FINALLY going to update soon, as of now I am writing everything at the same time. Both of my stories: Hold Me Tight and My regret are being written as of now and I am also writing a new fan fiction called forever and it is under NANA. :D Love you all and thank you for putting up with me and for having the patience to wait for the next chapters love you all again.

P.S : I think I would want to update after every 10 reviews from the last chapter so that I would not update too quick or too slow :D

For Hold Me Tight readers: I love you all and believe it or not this fic is ALMOST about to end. Maybe 3 or 2 or 4 more chapters :D

For My Regret readers: I love you all so much especially for reading this even after I took so long to write this and to update. I also found out that more people are starting to read "Sweet Angel" because they wanted to read "My Regret" so I am very happy and thank you. :D

For Sweet Angel readers: I love you all for still reading this.

For Creatures of the Light and the Dark readers: Thank you for reading this fic and I am not sure about a sequel since no one seems to be paying much attention to this fic compared to "Sweet Angel" but still Thank you and love you all.

Lots of love

_**Kiara Angel **_

_**Dark Kiara Angel **_

_**Dark Angel Kiara**_


End file.
